Wedding Bells
by Dan-Four-Lover
Summary: Vincent and Kate achieved their happy ever after. So let them to have the wedding they both longed for... One-shot


Wedding Bells

Kate was staring at the mirror and was seeing her and her sisters reflection. Then she changed her focus and concentrate on her dress. It had a long and fitting bottom, and top was long sleeved and body and sleeves were covered by lace. She had the earrings her mom wore in her's and dad's wedding.

Georgia was the first one to open her mouth and speak "Are you nervous ?"

"I am. How can I not be ?" Georgia seemed to think about that "Well, you are marrying the love of your life, he is waiting for you now, he loves you as much as you love him and you both were planning this since he proposed you 4 years ago" Kate took a deep breath in "Yeah, you're right" Then she exhaled.

##

"Vince, man, I'm here, on time !"

Vincent saw his best friend Jules with a girl on his arm. She was probably Asian. Jules grinned to Vincent

"You look good in your tux. Kate will love it"

Vincent laughed and asked about the girls name and what is her nationality. Jules answered his question

"Her name is Reiko and she's Japanese"

Reiko extended a hand

"It's nice to meet you Vincent. Jules told me a lot about you and Kate. Where can I see her ?"

Vincent told the directions for the room that Kate get dressed and turned to look at Jules "She seems like a nice girl"

Jules laughed

"She is not"

Vincent raised his eyebrows

"I didn't understand"

Jules laughed again

"She is not a nice girl. She wants to see Kate because I told her about my old love for Kate. She wants to see if she's prettier than her"

Vincent frowned at him

"Then why did you bring her with you "

Jules grinned

"I wanted to see her face during the ceremony when she realized that Kate is prettier than her"

##

Georgia heard a knock in the door and left to look at it. A girl with long wavy black hair and short height.

Reiko looked at the short haired blond girl

"Are you Kate ?"

Girl frowned "No, I am her sister, Georgia . Who are you ?"

Reiko answered her question"I am Reiko, I am Jules' date"

The girl, Georgia laughed "Come inside. Kate's inside"

Reiko did as she told to and saw... a tall beautiful girl with wavy auburn hair, big light blue eyes and a kind smile.

Georgia was the first one to speak "Kate this is Jules' date, Reiko"

Kate's smile grew "Oh, it's so nice to meet you"

Reiko finally got the ability to speak"It's very nice to meet you too. Amazing dress, by the way."

Kate laughed and thanked. Georgia looked at her watch and said" It's almost time Kate. Is there anything that you want to change ? You have 5 minutes"

Kate hesitated "Remember the silver anklet Vincent gave me in our 2nd anniversary. Where is it ?" Georgia laughed and took out a silver anklet with a bridge, an infinity symbol, and a... a triangle with some shapes on it. Kate thanked to Georgia and bent to wear the anklet.

Georgia shrieked "You can't bent Kate"

Kate rolled her eyes "It.'s just 2 month old ,Georgia. I don't even show yet. Nothing going to happen to her or him, okay ?"

Reiko inhaled "Wait, are you pregnant ? Whose is it ?"

Kate and Georgia frowned Georgia yelled "Of course her fiancee's, idiot"

Kate made a gesture to Georgia for her to stop "Why did you even think that it could be from anyone else than the man I love ?"

Reiko hesitated "Jules... He told me that he loved you "

Kate raised her eyebrows "So... Look, I have never, ever cheated on Vincent, okay ?. I know that Jules once loved me but...He is like a brother to me and my love for Vincent will never stop so you can't accuse me like that"

Before Reiko could say something Georgia shrieked"It's time Kate ! Are you ready ?" They heard a knock on door, and Grandpa's voice "Kate... It's time"

Kate inhaled and exhaled "Coming" she yelled then.

Georgia grinned and opened the door. Kate exited the room.

{}

Vincent's eyes started tearing once he saw her in a modern wedding gown. Kate's eyes were shreding tears fast once she saw him in an old modeled tux. They were both smiling and crying at the same time.

When she and Grandpa reached the aisle Grandpa leaned to Vincent "I know that you will protect her as you did for 5 years. I trust you about Kate and I know that if Kate's dad could've been here he will like you too"

Grandpa took his place in front row and Gaspard started to talk" We are now here for the bonding of a young revenant and an old one. Normally I don't add anything else to my speech but I am one of those lucky persons who saw a love grow and don't let anything or anyone get in between them, they fought for their love, she became a revenant while she was trying to save Vincent. This kind of love is a rare thing and it's magical. Now...Vincent Delacroix, are you taking Kate asdfgj as your wife ?" Vincent was crying "I do" Kate used her finger to slip away his tears "You, Kate sdfghjklş, are you taking Vincent Delacroix as your husband ?" Vincent made the same gesture Kate did it to him just seconds ago "I do" Gaspard smile grew "I present you as wife and husband. You may kiss the bride" Vincent leaned and their lips met with such love, understanding and caring. When they seperated they look at each other with love, just love and nothing else.

{}

Kate was with Vincent in a dressing room in the place where they doing the reception. Kate was behing a asdfghjklş, getting dressed and Vincent has already took of his jacket and undid his bowtie and changed with a normal black tie and he was wearing black trousers.

"Kate ?"

Kate was pulling her gown off "Hmpf ?"

Vincent laughed "I arranged Dr. Parsons for our appointment"

Kate frowned "Who is he ?"

Vincent laughed " Not a he, a she"

Kate exhaled "Thank god"

Vincent smiled" She will be our doctor through your pregnancy and birth becuse she is a revenant. If it's okay with you"

Kate smiled while she pulled a new dress "If it's okay with you it's okay with me" She then come and show off her dress" How do I look ?"

Vincent admired her and her dress. It had a silk top and rest of it just came to her knees, bottom was chifon but underneath it there was a silk part so her legs and undergarments won't be seen. Top was light blue and the bottom was dark blue and it has some points that looks like blue "You look fantastic and magnificant and magical and amazing and-"

Kate laughed "God, stop"

Vincent continued "Nope, did I say beautiful and georgeus and prett and cute and lovely and brilliant ?"

Kate laughed and playfully smack his arm "You don't look bad for yourself"

Vincent extended his arm "Shall we go m'lady ?"

Kate put her arm on his arm "We shall m'lord"


End file.
